<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un problema tamaño fríjol by Belladhonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043269">Un problema tamaño fríjol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna'>Belladhonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Quentin Beck, Familiars, M/M, Mpreg, Top Peter Parker, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tenía un problema.</p><p>Uno del tamaño de una habichuela.</p><p>Cuando la prueba de embarazo salió positiva, el chico quiso lanzarse por la ventana, no sabía si de júbilo o de paralizante temor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un problema tamaño fríjol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Peter tenía un problema.</p><p>Uno del tamaño de una habichuela.</p><p>Cuando la prueba de embarazo salió positiva, el chico quiso lanzarse por la ventana, no sabía si de júbilo o de paralizante temor.</p><p>Si, se sentía en gratitud y comprendía que él y Beck harían esto juntos, no le cabían dudas al respecto, pero en líneas generales, Tony y Steve no eran tan comprensivos como ellos se consideraban, por lo que la parte de entregar en paquete express la noticia del futuro cachorro, se transformó en algo poco ameno y ácido.</p><p>Para ello, organizó una cena familiar aclarando de antemano la información de una importante noticia. Sus padres no se opusieron, aún cuando era de dominio público el saber que Quentin Beck no estaba entre sus personas favoritas.</p><p>Pese a que no lo miraban con el desdén a base del desprecio que le tenían (sobre todo Tony) sino, siempre espeluznantemente ecuánimes, había algo aciago y lúgubre comprimiéndolos cuando Beck rondaba su perímetro.</p><p>Su papá (Tony) lo escrutaba con ojos vigilantes a cada leve movimiento, mientras Steve, hacía lo posible por aligerar los humos de su esposo con un poco de charla.</p><p>A la incomodidad inscrita a mitad de los bocados de branzino, se le podrían dedicar libros completos, y de pronto, el tintineo de los cubiertos era ensordecedor.</p><p>— Papi, ¿Me pasas la salsa? — pidió Peter, y dos cosas demasiado atronadoras sucedieron a la vez:</p><p>— Si cariño</p><p>— Claro, hijo</p><p>Vocalizaron Tony y Quentin al uní solo, un silencio demasiado pragmático para el temor los tomó con poseso, y Stark fulminó a su novio varios eternos segundos.</p><p>Steve, oh dulce y maravilloso Steve, carraspeó tomando el recipiente con salsa.</p><p>— Yo te la paso</p><p>Peter musitó un gracias muy pequeño, y siguieron comiendo.</p><p>Estirándose en la mesa, tronó su propio cuello, y luego vio la lengua de Tony humedecer las comisuras de su labio, lo que, incentivaba en él el miedo, y en la atmósfera un potencial peligro.</p><p>— Entonces... ¿Tenían algo importante que contarnos? — interrogó Tony, con fría vacilación anticipada, como no queriendo la cosa, y por un segundo, tras analizar a sus padres pensó que jugarían a la rutina del policía bueno y malo.</p><p>Peter hizo amago de hablar, pero entonces el oxígeno disminuyó y la temperatura de la habitación por igual.</p><p>Respiró tan profundo como pudo, sosteniendo con fuerza sobrehumana y dolorosa la mano de Beck debajo de la mesa.</p><p>— Bueno... sí, nosotros, tenemos algo importante que decir — suspiró, cada segundo más taladrado por el bermejo color en su rostro — amm.... Quentin y yo... uhmmm</p><p>— Nos amamos — completó Beck por él, auxiliándolo por el estado de combustión en el que se encontraba — sé que lo que estamos por decir probablemente no les agrade, y pueden odiarme toda la vida si quieren, pero les prometo que, aunque no haya sido en el momento planeado o el adecuado, sí que estamos seguros de lo que hacemos</p><p>Peter esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo un nudo demasiado apretado por derredor de su garganta, y una frágil opresión por debajo de la mitad del pecho. Fiel a su doctrina de no mirar a los implacables ojos de Tony.</p><p>Quentin suspiró, apoyándose sobre la mano de Peter que todavía le sostenía.</p><p>— Lo cierto es — continuó Beck, vibrando desde dentro y una nausea atorada en la boca del estómago — señores Stark, que... Peter y yo...</p><p>
  <em>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. </em>
</p><p>— No casaremos — interrumpió Peter, con cierta rigidez en la sonrisa que articuló, generando más silencio del que eran presidiarios — nos... casaremos — repitió, palmeando el hombro de Beck</p><p>La confusión emergió en proporciones lentas pero aniquiladoras, Tony y Steve se miraron entre ellos, luego a Peter, luego a Beck, y otra vez el uno al otro.</p><p>— ¿Quienes... Quienes van a casarse? — interrogó Beck en voz baja, sin comprender como habían pasado de un embarazo prematuro a una boda.</p><p>— Tu y yo, tu y yo calabacita — murmuró a prisas entre dientes, sin dejar de forzar su sonrisa.</p><p>Asumiendo la coartada, Quentin se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>— ¡Oh! si, nos...</p><p>— Casaremos</p><p>— Si</p><p>Mientras los señores Stark se recuperaban de la barahúnda asignada con brutalidad, Peter y Beck mantuvieron las sonrisas corteses y plásticas por otros minutos, los mismos que sus padres evitaron parpadear a toda costa.</p><p>— Pensé que no querías casarte — dijo Steve en defensiva, frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>— Uhmm... no... quería, pero... ya sabes, todas esas noches trabajando juntos y... las ferias de libros, cualquiera cambia de opinión — rió histérico, o al menos algo similar a ello.</p><p>— ¿Sigue siendo tu asistente no? — cuestionó Steve de nuevo, demasiado bonancible para el lugar y momento donde se encontraban.</p><p>— Ejecutivo — esclareció — mi asistente ejecutivo, pero unmm, solo son títulos — bufó restándole importancia — además, no sería el primero que cayera por su asistente, ¿Recuerdas papá? Con Pepper — aludió, mirando a Tony, quien no había dejado de escuchar con esa mueca peligrosamente dubitativa, luego volvió a reír nerviosamente.</p><p>Como el mutismo de sus padres se extendió más allá de lo enfermizo y amenazador, Peter siguió bañándolos en argumentos.</p><p>— Lo cierto es... que... Quentin y yo, somos dos tontos que no deberían estar pensando en el matrimonio, pero... uhm, sucedió</p><p>— Si, sucedió — convino Beck</p><p>— Si, tratamos de aguardar pero... no podemos evitar un amor como el nuestro y amm... ¿Están de acuerdo con esto? ¿Están felices? porque bueno, somos felices — reafirmó su punto, recostando el cráneo sobre el hombro del su novio.</p><p>El sigilo vocal subsistió por otro par de interminables minutos, transcurrido hasta la risa queda de Steve.</p><p>— Peter</p><p>— ¿Sí?</p><p>— Es hermoso — dispuso su padre, sacándole una irritante roca de encima a Peter — pero que sea legal — espetó, señalando su propio anillo.</p><p>— Si, por supuesto — agradeció su afable compresión. Luego por fin, oh por fin, pudo exhalar tres toneladas de tribulación.</p><p>Entonces, Steve partió de la mesa, seguramente por el postre. Tony se mantuvo en su sitio, sin dejar de escudriñarlos a ambos. Peter sofocó el impulso de preguntar qué sucedía, porque no tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas de escuchar sus admoniciones.</p><p>Tony se arrogó la divina responsabilidad de arruinar sus planes, por supuesto.</p><p>— Así que... se casaran</p><p>— S-si — titubeo, más no se dejó subyugar por la cobardía.</p><p>— Y.. ¿Cómo fue la propuesta? — esas eran preguntas demasiado peligrosas.</p><p>— Uhm... nada especial, sencillo — se encomendó a los ángeles para que le cerraran la boca a su padre de una puta vez, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta preguntándose a qué hora regresaría Steve.</p><p>— Si fue tan sencillo, cuéntame, no deberías tardar mucho</p><p>Podría sacarse algo rápido de la manga, claro, pero estaba excediendo considerablemente su límite de mentiras.</p><p>Le tembló la mandíbula.</p><p>Y un sudor frío y casi imperceptible, le recorrió la frente, absteniéndose de limpiarlo para no evidenciarse aún más.</p><p>
  <em>Carajo. Carajo. Carajo.</em>
</p><p>— Adelante, digo, es una de las cosas más importantes de tu vida, deberías tenerlo fresco en la memoria, incluso muriéndote de ganas por contarnos, ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¿Ah?</p><p>Las palabras de Tony se convirtieron en dolorosos dardos, y su padre lo sabía, mierda, claro que lo sabía. Como un arsenal de voces que le gritaban "Mentiroso".</p><p>Intentó rehuirles a sus oraciones, y enfocarse en la amparadora mano de Quentin, pero la ola, subía y subía, devorando su compostura.</p><p>Hasta que se estrelló contra su carne, con efervescente espuma de culpa y desesperación.</p><p>— Quentin está embarazado — confesó, cabizbajo.</p><p>Un plato se estrelló contra la madera del piso, y no se dijeron nada para entonces. Evitaron el contacto visual, incurso y el necesitado, cada uno de ellos guerreando contra cavilaciones y fehacientes que no tenían el coraje para encarar.</p><p>En ese mismo comedor, donde tantas risas habían provocado, se inhalaba un éter sobrado de negrura y entoldamiento, como si alguien acabase de fallecer. Pilló a su papá sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo, el que se entumía bajo la presión. Peter se sintió culpable por ello, y detrás de una estela de lágrimas dijo:</p><p>— Lo siento</p><p>Tony inhaló control, y luego comenzó a levantarse de la silla.</p><p>— Señor Stark, yo puedo explicarle — propuso Quentin, pero la mano de Tony lo detuvo en seco.</p><p>— No, no quiero hablar contigo — luego miró a su hijo — ni contigo — se deslizó de la mesa, Steve quiso alcanzarlo, más no pudo.</p><p>— Amor... — llamó Rogers.</p><p>— Necesito un respiro</p><p>Stark desapareció tras las escaleras, dejando a Peter con una apretura debajo de los parpados, y una angustia que empujó a Beck a abrazarlo.</p><p>Tembló mientras más le costaba respirar, mirando a Steve a través de esa vaporosa capa de llanto y la nariz inflamada.</p><p>— Lo siento — repitió a mitad de un sollozo ahogado — lamento hacerles esto, pero.. pero...</p><p>— ¿Ustedes de verdad quieren tener este bebé, cierto? — acertó Steve, sonriendo con ese semblante abrigador y paternal que cuando de niño, le decía que todo iba a estar bien.</p><p>— Como no tienes idea — sorbió por la nariz, garantizándolo con vocales asfixiadas, al tiempo que, con parsimonia, Quentin masajeaba su espalda a palma abierta — ¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>— Porque de lo contrario no hubieras venido aquí con la intención de decirlo</p><p>Peter rió, enjuagándose las lágrimas.</p><p>— Te apoyaremos en todo — continuó Steve — claro que llevara tiempo asimilarlo, pero ahora lo importante es Quentin y su proceso ¿Cuánto tiene?</p><p>— Tres semanas — respondió Beck. Steve sonrió más conmovido que antes.</p><p>— Bien, manos a la obra</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>Lo primero a lo que se abocaron, fue a una consulta programa con su médico personal.</p><p>Nunca habían estado en un ultrasonido, sin embargo, Stephen fue bastante comprensible y les dio las instrucciones pertinentes.</p><p>Y cuando lo vieron por primera vez, oh madre mía, era tan insignificante, del tamaño de un frijol, un pequeñísimo bulto, tan ínfimo que se atrevería a llamarlo inexistente, durmiendo tranquilamente mientras se nutría, no obstante, Peter no pudo evitar llorar y decidió, ahí mismo, que nunca dejaría de amarlo.</p><p>Después se les dieron algunas consideraciones generales para padres primerizos, que escucharon con atención, con la sensación de catarsis persistente entre sus manos, colmados de una indomable alegría mezclada con temor.</p><p>A Peter se le advirtió lo siguiente que habría que aguantar. Que Beck estaría sensible, más que en su propia naturaleza, que almacenaría su ropa, que requeriría desesperadamente de su aroma, que el apetito sería inconmensurable, que el contacto físico era obligatorio, que su fragancia se endulzaría tanto como fuera posible, y que sí, las hormonas los pondrían mal a todos.</p><p>Y si, las predicciones se cumplieron, y los cambios acecharon, más nadie le advirtió que tras el embarazo, lo encontraría inesperadamente sensual. Y que, en sintonía suya, Beck desprendería un deseo latente de sexo por los poros.</p><p>Todo, multiplicado al 1000%. Más húmedo, más caliente, más rudo. Demasiada brusquedad y nula consideración.</p><p>Quentin era propenso a sollozar, babear y olvidar su propio nombre, lamentándose de lo lleno que estaba, pidiendo clemencia ante los embistes, mientras Peter derramaba un canto parecido a "<em>Papi, papi, papi</em>", al tiempo que se ondulaban en sincronía con su erótica forma de amar y recibía cuantas nalgadas a Beck se le antojara pegarle.</p><p>Podría ser el hombre, quien necesitase que lo cargara escaleras arriba cuando su espalda se vencía, pero era el más fuerte de los dos, y quien le repetía, hasta el cansancio si era necesario, en esos momentos de apesadumbrada debilidad, que sería un buen padre.</p><p>Ese problema de tamaño frijol creció, y de pronto ya no era un problema.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspirado en la película "La propuesta"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>